


Enemy Dream

by Palu



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palu/pseuds/Palu
Summary: Wilbur tied and blindfolded. (time of the war for independence)Nothing to say.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Enemy Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I`m not native. My english sucks.

The brits eyes fly open.  
Darkness.  
A blindfold.  
He tries to move.  
Tied.  
Then he hears sounds.  
Hands wandering over his body. Open the blindfold.  
Let it fall.  
Showing him who it is.  
Dream.  
No emotions on his face.  
Then:  
Lips on his. A tongue sliding into his mouth. Exploring.  
A bite.  
The lips leaving just to come back.  
No thinking.  
He kisses back.   
Silence.  
The ropes cut into two.  
Feeling exhausted. Eyes getting heavy. Sleep.  
Just to wake up again in a bed.  
Next to it a glass of water and medicine.  
Headache.  
He takes it.  
No second thought.  
Standing up to explore.  
To find a way home.  
His body hot and his thoughts clouded.  
"Kneel."  
Gving in.  
Need.  
Crawling to a masked man.  
A smile.  
A kiss.   
Moving to the bed.   
Out of one kiss, two kisses, three, four...  
Pleasure.  
Not feeling empty anymore.  
His eyes shutting.  
He hears himself begging.  
Near his heaven.

And wakes up. Wilburs eyes fly open.  
He feels empty. Alone in his bed in L´Manburg.  
Wishing the dreams would come true.


End file.
